Electronic devices can communicate wirelessly with each other, such as by using RF communication between an antenna at each such electronic device. For example, an implantable medical device (IMD) can communicate wirelessly with an external device, such as a local external programmer for the IMD or a local RF transceiver. The local external programmer may then communicate with a remote external server or other device, such as by using a wired or wireless communication or computer network. The patient and doctor would benefit from improved communication between an IMD and external device.